


obvious

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Vibrator, bottom jinho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunggu makes Jinho go to a fansign with a vibrator inside him.*short fic*





	obvious

“Please..” Jinho pleaded as he watched with sad eyes as Hyunggu pulled out a vibrator out of his bag. “Begging wont get you anywhere, kitten.” Hyunggu simply stated as he pulled out the remote. Jinho opened his mouth, only silence falling from it. “Take them off.” Hyunggu said, looking down at Jinhos pants. The elder obliged and pulled his pants down to his ankles, waiting for his instructions. Hyunggu pointed at the bed with a stern look in which Jinho obeyed and leaned over the side. He gasped as the red haired boy slipped in the toy slowly, immediately feeling sensitive to the touch. Hyunggu chuckled softly as he stood back up, turning the setting 1 notch higher, losing himself in Jinhos pretty moans. “Get up. We have to go.” Hyunggu told him, standing back up and putting the remote in his pocket for later. Jinho put his pants on and walked out of the door the best he could. 

 

Jinho and the other members got to the building where the fansign was being held and sat down at their long table, waiting for fans to greet them 1 by 1. Jinho tried his best not to squirm or make noise, but he knew it was gonna be a long day so he just tried to relax. He looked over at Hyunggu who was already looking at him, smiling. Jinho felt himself get flustered and looked away to the fans with a sweet smile. Jinho froze in terror as he felt the vibrator go up 2 more notches and seeing Hyunggu giggle like a moron didn’t help at all. Jinho felt a wave of heat fall over him and sweat begin to layer over his skin. He closed his legs together and leaned back against his chair, trying not to make noise. He sat back up, the vibration almost sending him over the edge. He felt his eyes water as he felt the vibrator go up another notch. He let out a small whine, hopefully unheard by everyone else. He looked over at the younger with a deathly stare, only earning more cocky smiles. He thrusted into thin air unnoticeably, his leaking cock rubbing against the fabric of his pants nicely. He leaned his head back against the chair and bit his lip. 

 

“What’s your problem?” He heard Shinwon ask. Jinho looked at him with teary eyes and looked down at his crotch, terrified by seeing a wet spot. Shinwon furrowed his brows and cocked his head. “Wh- why.. What is that noise?” He asked. Jinho shook his head and let his head fall forwards. Shinwons eyes widened at the realization. “What if someone sees you like that, Jinho?” Shinwon whispered in his ear making Jinho shudder. “I- god..” Jinho whined against his neck. “Go to the bathroom. I don’t think anyone wants to see you cream your pants.” Shinwon whispered. 

 

Jinho got up from his seat, trying not to tremble as he moved. He walked to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall, quickly removing his pants. He sat on the toilet seat, the vibrator moving further inside him. He moaned out as he stroked his aching dick. He bounced slightly on the toy, feeling it vibrate against his prostate, earning more whimpers and whines. He froze as he felt it go to, what he assumed, the last setting. He flinched and thrusted into his hand harder. 

 

“Dirty whore couldn’t even sit in front of his fans without almost cumming in his pants, hm?” He heard Hyunggu say as the door shut behind him. Jinho whined in response, never stopping his motions. He let out a shaky breath as he felt his tummy tighten up, his cock throbbing in his hand. “Let me in, Jinho.” Hyunggu ordered. Jinho leaned forward, clicking the lock open. He sat back and kept pumping his dick and bouncing on the toy. He watched as Hyunggu got on his knees and removed his hand from his cock, instead using his mouth. Jinho gasped as he bucked his hips into his throat. Hyunggu groaned on his cock, making Jinho lean his head back and thrust into the warmth of his mouth. “F- fuck. Oh god.” Jinho breathed out. Jinho bucked into his mouth one more time before spilling his cum down Hyunggus throat, breathing heavily. 

 

Hyunggu patted Jinhos plush thigh before swallowing all his cum and standing back up and motioning for him to do the same. Jinho stood up weakly and fell into hyunggus embrace. Hyunggu reached behind him and pulled out the vibrator making Jinho gasp into his shirt. “Pretty baby.” Hyunggu cooed into his ear. Jinho hummed as he stood back up, pecking the red haired boy on his plump lips. Hyunggu smiled into the kiss and tried to hold back his giggles, but failing miserably. Jinho laughed as he playfully hit his chest. “I love you.” Jinho said softly. “I love you, hyung.” Hyunggu responded with a smile.


End file.
